


Mourning

by Mando_Fury



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing (Star Wars), Heavy Angst, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mando_Fury/pseuds/Mando_Fury
Summary: Din is mourning the loss of giving his son to the jedi
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> What Din is feeling in this fic is based on my own personal mourning/grief. I lost my grandfather to covid last year who was the father I never had. I've been trying to heal but sometimes things become to much; Which is what got me to write and project what I'm feeling on to Din (I'm sorry love). I'm okay enough now since I talked with my soul partner/sister. This fic even though bitter sweet I wanted to share since this one is very special to me

Reuniting Grogu with his kind was the most hardest thing Din has ever done. The pain of watching his son go only served to break his once iron heart. Din intends to keep his promise to see his son again but the heartache threatens to tear his soul apart. He visits Tython, the planet feels like nothing but a cemetery to him. 

Din reaches the temple of the jedi and stands infront of the seeing stone. It's nothing but a gravestone to his eyes, to mark where his heart was taken and eventually shattered. It all becomes to much to bare and it brings him down to his knees. There's tears running freely down his face and he draws in a uneven breath.

"I wish you were still here." Din brokenly whispers to the empty air around him

He says nothing else, the scenery around him begins to fade as the pain takes over. He's close to fulling breaking until he feels a grounding warmth envelop him. Just like a light breaking through the darkness of night. Din feels the pain slowly easing away and giving way to the sense of comfort that has settled over his heart. 

Din gives a small smile at the familiar presence surrounding him. He may not know exactly how the force works but there's no mistaking who is here with him. 

"Thank you ad'ika."


End file.
